Timeless
by MissDramaAngel
Summary: Tessa Gray and Clary Fray are Besties, and also demon hunters (But we'll get to that) they venture to clubs, parties and High School... They meet many Demon hunters but how many can they trust or can they trust any? Demons are supernatural beings that try to take over the world and blah blah blah.Who will survive the demon apocalypse ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Timeless

_(Clockwork Angel x The mortal Instruments)- _

**Chapter 1 - Fun Police**

Tessa Gray frowned, embarrassed. Clary fell to the floor, exploding with laughter. Who knew pretending to be Shrek in charades was so funny. 'Stop laughing... Now Clary, Get up!' Tessa growled

'Cannot. Stop. Laughing.' Clary admitted, not even bothering to stop giggling

'Now...' Tessa roared, trying to keep a straight face.

'Okay, Okay,' Clary said, cracking a smile 'I never knew the fun police lived with me.' She winked. Clary got up, scraping off the mess on her black silk trousers.

'No, really, I just received a text from the institute master, there's about a dozen demons surrounding this graveyard in 5th street. Let us go kick some a**' Tessa said with confidence, Picking up her blades. Clary was sharpening her sword and daggers, when all of a sudden...

'Today, Clary!' Tessa growled, opening the front door.


	2. Poison

**Timeless**

Chapter 2 - Poison

_(Tessa)_

I glare at the demons, their tongues flickering. I stampede over, driving my blade into their hearts. The sound was shocking, it was like slicing an onion. The taste of the air was silver. My dagger was nearly completely blunt, I am really shocked as that sword has only been in use for a year! I glanced over at Clary, who seemed to be fine. A greater demon appeared to notice me and started to rapidly charge. I waited, my sword in defensive position, the weapon sliced through the demon, although it was still alive. I used all my tactics to try to defeat him, yet he seemed to be unbeatable. The demons tail jammed into my back, releasing its poison.I yelped in pain and tried to defeat the beast. I sliced one last time and...

I had defeated him! 'Yay!' I screamed and punched the air before collapsing into a heap...

**What will happen to Tessa? Find out in the next chapter of Timeless! **

**-ShadowNinjaBuilder**


	3. Institute of Shadow-Hunters

**Timeless** Chapter 3

_Clary defeated all of the remaining demons after her best friend collapsed then she took Tessa to the institute_ _where our story continues_.

(At the institute 22:45pm/ Clary)

'Quick help her, she was taken down by a demon, please' Clary Fray shouted at the institute doctor. Holding her fist in her mouth to stop her from breaking, a tear streamed down Clary's pale skin and dripping to the floor.

_(1 1/2 hours later) _

A puddle had formed where my tears had fallen. Suddenly, out of nowhere a young man strode in asking the doctor something when he saw Tessa, he stopped in his tracks and ran over to help.

'What happened here?' He asked

'She was stabbed with a greater demons poison.' I replied obediently

' Hey, what's your name? I recognise you from... somewhere' He asked again.

'Clary Fray, why?' I answered

'Oh, nothing it's just that... I'm Jace.' He said

'Nice to meet you Jace, anyway, getting back to the point, is there any way we can save my friend?' I asked

'Yes,'the doctor exclaimed 'Time'

I was stunned.

'What! That's ridiculous! How can time work when she's bloody dying!?'

I roared

'A shadow hunters blood is different from a mundanes, we heal ourselves throughout time, using some herbs and runes, I need you to go get me a herb, Jace and Clary.'the doctor asked

He whispered something into Jace's ear. The herb name I believe.

'Ok, so only at the City of bones. Ok.'

_What is at the 'City of bones'?_

_Why does she need to go with Jace?_

**Find out in the next chapter of Timeless**

**By ShadowNinjaBuilder**


	4. Flashback

Timeless Chapter 4 - Flashback

( 3 Years Earlier) (Clary and Tessa are 15)

**At Club Pandemonium **

'Apparently this club is meant to be really cool,' Clary said hopefully 'Especially for girls our age, you know what I mean, like free drinks,and hot boys!'

Tessa smirked, 'You couldn't get a man, even if you payed them!'

Clary giggled, 'Stop talking about yourself like that!'

Tessa frowned and started to dance. Clary looked around for any hotties that caught her eye, as she was glancing around she saw a strange looking boy with a small troop of about 2 people following him. They were wearing black clothes, and what looked to be the girl of the group, white and black. She looked back, staring. They seemed to be walking over to a cute dude and they were... Gagging him. She had to move quick, 'Help, this mad-man! He's gagging this dude.' She squealed. Every single person in Pandemonium turned and saw what they believed was the maddest person they'd ever seen, Clary. She froze, staring at the murder scene, screaming. The odd mad-man looked at her, revealed himself, and man, was he gorgeous! Clary looked away. She looked back again, only to discover that the man was gone. She ran over to the man he gagged. Except nothing was there. There had to be an explanation...

( Now to this moment in time)

(At the City Of Bones)

' These are the brothers, they basically protect the city.' Jace told her

'Shouldn't we just ask him for the herbs.'she suggested

'No,' Jace answered 'Because we don't need herbs, we need the mortal cup.'

(Back at the Institute)

'Great, we haven't got the cup, what now?' Clary asked as her and Jace wandered through the halls.

'I don't know, the only thing we can do is find the mortal cup which could take a lifetime to find or wait.'Jace said. Clary sighed.

'We find the mortal cup. I trust a mortal instrument, more than I do time anyway.' She said reluctantly.

Just as Clary got to the room with Tessa, a young man strode in.

Clary got up from her seat 'Will!?'


End file.
